Y si
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Post 6x18. Rory y Jess se besaron durante la inauguración de la librería. En la serie ella volvió junto a Logan, pero y si...
1. Viaje

_¡Buenas, buenas!_

_Regreso al fandom con un nuevo fic un poco raro (pero es que escribir sobre estas chicas se me hace raro de cualquier manera, estoy más acostumbrada al de HP o Twilight…). Es un post 6x18 (The real Paul Anka), así que vendría bien que vieseis la serie hasta ahí por lo menos, porque si no puede que os destripe bastantes cosas… En fin. No serán capítulos largos, más bien viñetas consecutivas en el tiempo. Lo sé, lo sé, sé que me queda raro, pero fue la mejor forma que encontré de escribirlo._

_Para que quede claro [SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER] será en relación a cuando Rory va a visitar a Jess, cuando éste inaugura una especie de librería. Ellos se besan y he usado algunas frases del propio capítulo, pero ahí acaba todo. Escribiré cómo creo que debería de haber sido (tengo que hacerme guionista para poder controlar estas cosas)._

_Espero que no os disguste mucho xD_

_Kira_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

1

No sé por qué fui. La invitación había llegado como por casualidad a mi buzón. La ira todavía corría por mis venas. No sé por qué la gente piensa que siempre soy dulce y agradable, en esos momentos podría haber mordido a cualquiera que se hubiese acercado. Y él se había marchado como si todo diese igual.

Algo en mi interior lo pensó, pensó que le daba igual de verdad, que sus palabras habían sido las más acertadas cuando había dicho que lo había intentado pero que había terminado pensando que ser el novio de alguien no estaba hecho para él, que sólo había sido un mal experimento. Y, sin embargo, no podía evadirme de las últimas palabras que había añadido al final, el te quiero que tanto me había enfadado.

Había cedido y le había aceptado de vuelta, y luego me había enterado de lo de las damas de honor, y me había enfadado y lo había vuelto a admitir de nuevo en mi vida, y él me lo pagaba haciéndose el digno y huyendo ofendido a Sudamérica con su estúpida Brigada de la Vida y la Muerte. El compromiso no funcionaba así.

Por eso aquella invitación me había parecido llovida del cielo, un regalo para desaparecer y volver a ser yo y no esa versión mía enfadada y resentida que había lucido las últimas semanas. Philadelphia parecía un buen escape.

Cogí el coche en cuanto lo leí y salí de la ciudad sin pensarlo. Sí, definitivamente no lo pensé. Logan no estaba y yo necesitaba hablar con alguien que sacase lo mejor de mí, y él, con sus más y sus menos, siempre lo había hecho.

Jess… Me había hecho un verdadero favor en su última visita, me había echado en cara todas las estupideces que estaba haciendo, me había ayudado a recuperar la perspectiva y darme cuenta de dónde estaba mi lugar. Tenía razón, me conocía mejor que nadie y mejor que yo misma, y ahora yo quería y necesitaba saber qué podía ver en mí que yo me estaba perdiendo. Su ayuda, otra vez.

La librería estaba un poco escondida, pero el barrio parecía tranquilo y estaba medio vacío, así que pude aparcar delante de la puerta sin problemas. No se oía mucho ruido, pero música tenue escapaba por las rendijas de la puerta, creando ambiente incluso en las aceras, y la luz cálida del interior incitaba a entrar buscando un refugio cálido. La campanilla tintineó cuando yo entré buscando mi propio refugio. Había bastante gente dentro, deambulando de un lado a otro, un poeta beat daba rienda suelta a su imaginación en medio de un círculo de curiosos y varias personas admiraban algunos de los cuadros abstractos que colgaban en las paredes.

No tardé nada en encontrarle. Parecía que tuviese un radar, porque sólo necesité una rápida ojeada para verle hablando con Luke (oh, sí, ¿y eso?) y una niña que, probablemente, debía de ser la famosa April. A mamá le daría un pequeño ataque cuando se enterase de que la había conocido.

Él también pareció haber encendido su propio radar, porque se giró en cuanto notó mi mirada y allí nos quedamos los dos como idiotas, mirándonos en mitad del local, ajenos al resto del mundo. Dios, había echado de menos aquello.

- Vaya, menuda sorpresa.

- No confirmé, lo siento – me disculpé, acercándome con una sonrisa.

Y nos miramos un poco más.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_Dejar reviews adelgaza. Parece una leyenda urbana, pero no…_


	2. Beso

_Segundo capítulo._

_Gracias por tu review, Gabrielle1789. Es agradable encontrar más fans del Rory/Jess por estos mundos, aunque espero que te imagines que Logan aparecerá en algún momento (muajajajaja)._

_Un beso,_

_Kira_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**2 - Beso**

Nos besamos.

¿Por qué nos besamos?

¿Quién besó a quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Me separé pronto, no pude evitarlo. Sus labios me recordaban demasiado a otros días más sencillos por las calles llenas de nieve y cotillas de Stars Hollow, al apartamento de Luke y a la gasolinera del taller de Gypsy. A una fiesta llena de cerveza y una habitación oscura y vacía.

- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo engañarle como él me engañó a mí – me disculpé, dolida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te engañó? ¿Ese… tipo? – exclamó él, más enfadado con Logan que conmigo – Pensé que lo habías arreglado todo.

- Todo menos eso – admití.

Guardamos silencio. Tendría que haberme ido, lo sé. Lo supe cuando él se acercó y me puso las manos en la cintura para mirarme con cariño.

- Te he echado de menos – me dijo, y por su voz también supe que se estaba rindiendo allí mismo y que ya no esperaba nada de mí. Nada más.

- Yo a ti también – admití en voz baja, y levantó su rostro sorprendido -. Te debo… Gracias por lo que hiciste. No sé qué me estaba pasando, necesitaba que alguien me dijese la verdad a la cara. Gracias, Jess.

Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez las preguntas dejaron de importarme. ¿Y qué más daba? Logan se había largado sin más y yo no estaba segura de poder perdonarle por lo que había hecho, pero ya no me dolía. Lo había hecho al principio, pero ya no. Y eso tenía que significar algo.

Esta vez se separó él.

- No puedo quedarme – musité, con disculpa -, mañana tengo clase y tengo que volver… ¿Quieres… quieres que te llame?

- Sí.

Levanté mis ojos del punto fijo de su camiseta en que habían estado clavados y él me soltó con cuidado. Sonreímos.

No sé qué pasó, pero estaba hecho.

- ¿Aunque tarde? – añadí, consciente de que me iba a costar mucho aclararme.

- Sí.

- Entonces ten el teléfono a mano – medio sonreí, separándome del todo.

Se hacía tarde y quería recoger mis cosas e ir a pasar la noche a casa de mamá. No me veía con fuerzas para dormir en la misma cama que compartía con Logan normalmente, para estar sola en el apartamento de siempre.

No dijimos nada más y yo salí de la librería al fresco y renovador aire de la calle. Respiré un par de veces antes de subirme al coche y arrancar para volver a casa. Tendría que hacer noche en algún sitio.

Creía que me sentiría más culpable, pero no fue así.


	3. Charla

_¡Hola, personillas! He resucitado cual ave fénix y llego con un capítulo nuevo para no granjearme vuestro odio más profundo. Muchas gracias por esos reviews tan alentadores n.n La verdad es que pensé que no lo leería nadie, no sé por qué este fandom en español es tan poco visitado (resulta bastante deprimente). En fin, gracias **Maika-LunaRota, ImmortalxReyven y Gabrielle1789**. Este es para vosotras: **Lorelai **_**senior** _por fin hace aparición._

_Un beso,_

_Kira._

**3 - Charla**

- Dios, Rory, tienes una pinta horrible. ¿Has dormido algo? – me preguntó mamá nada más verme aparecer por la cocina.

- Poco. Mal. Café. – gruñí más que respondí.

- ¡Marchando! – exclamó ella antes de llenarme un gran tazón.

En cuanto bebí un poco ya me vi más capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada. Más o menos…

- Antes de ayer estuve en Philadelphia.

Ella me miró desconcertada.

- ¿Crema de queso y Benjamin Franklin? ¿Esa Philadelphia?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué hacías allí?

- Fui a la inauguración de la librería de Jess.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotras, la casa debió de disfrutarlo, porque rara vez permanecemos tan calladas.

- ¿Jess, Rory? ¿Jess, tu Jess? ¿Jess Mariano?

- Sí, sí. Jess, mi Jess. Me mandó una invitación y fui. Él vino cuando publicó su libro para enseñármelo. La verdad es que es un lugar increíble, me siento orgullosa de él.

- ¿Y Logan?

Ah, palabras mágicas…

- Logan está en Sudamérica haciendo el imbécil con Colin, Finn y toda la tropa.

- No lo sabe.

- No.

- ¿Y se lo vas a contar?

Esa pregunta me dejó en suspense. ¿Se lo iba a contar? ¿Qué le iba a contar? ¿Y cómo?

- ¿Qué pasó en Philadelphia, Rory? – me preguntó mamá con seriedad. Ella me conocía, sabía cuándo me pasaba algo y cuándo tenía algo que ocultar.

- Jess y yo nos besamos.

Mamá se quedó sin palabras. No sé por qué, pero pensaba que se lo habría esperado después de que le contase todas las infidelidades de Logan. Nunca fui especialmente vengativa, pero debería habérselo imaginado. Era Jess.

- Oh – no supo qué decir - ¿y estuvo bien?

- ¿Qué? – me extrañé.

- No lo sé, Rory, ¿qué quieres que te diga? – mamá se echó hacia atrás en la silla – Tú estás con Logan.

- Lo sé.

- Porque seguís juntos, ¿no?

- Sí, seguimos… Aunque no lo parezca.

- ¿Alguno de los dos le ha dicho al otro que habéis roto?

- No.

- Entonces sí, seguís juntos – empezaba a parecer enfadada ya y me estaba molestando con tanta pregunta. Ni yo misma sabía qué estaba pasando en mi cabeza. Respiró hondo un par de segundos y luego volvió a mirarme, ahora con el ceño fruncido compasivamente - ¿Vas a volver con él?

- ¿Con cuál?

- Con Jess.

- Quizás… Puede. No lo sé, ¡no lo sé!

- Vale, tranquila, cariño. Pero habla con Logan. Tú no eres de las que hacen las cosas por la espalda.

- Está perdido en mitad de la selva, no puedo llamarle. Y estará tan borracho que se habrá olvidado hasta de su nombre.

En ese preciso momento, mi móvil empezó a sonar en la habitación y vibró hasta que se cayó del borde de la mesa al suelo, sobresaltándonos. Mi madre fue a recogerlo y me lo trajo. Miré la pantalla, todavía un poco adormilada, y varios mechones de pelo se me cayeron sobre los ojos hasta que reaccioné al nombre que aparecía marcado en letras negras.

- Es Finn – anuncié, confusa.

- Igual Logan usa su móvil, te dejo para que hables – dijo mi madre, levantándose y yendo hacia la salita - ¡Paul Anka! – la oí llamar al perro.

- ¿Sí?

- Rory, ¡menos mal!

- Finn, ¿pasa algo? Pensé que estaríais de fiesta hasta que volvieseis a territorio estadounidense.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea.

- Ha habido un accidente, Rory…

* * *

_Dejad un review y salvadle la vida a un gatito. Gracias._


	4. Hospital

**4 - Hospital**

Llegué corriendo al hospital, claro. Me puse un abrigo encima de algo de ropa desconjuntada y me medio peiné en el coche, acelerada y con prisa por llegar hasta allí. Después de cabrearme con Finn y Colin y de descargar algo de mi propia culpabilidad sobre ellos, me senté a esperar. Los médicos parecían obsesionados con dar información sólo a la familia, una familia que pasaba de él y que no estaba allí para preocuparse. Paris aligeró un poco mi preocupación armando el gran pollo por teléfono hasta que le contaron algo que luego pudo pasarme a mí cuando me llamó al móvil.

Tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo culpa mía, quizás algún efecto secundario de la Ley de Murphy que yo desconocía. Logan se había despeñado con tal nivel de alcohol en sangre que casi no había podido abrir el paracaídas y eso le estaba costando un pulmón encharcado y varios huesos rotos mientras seguía sin despertarse.

Y luego, estaba mi lado más egoísta, ese que se reconcomía pensando en cómo iba a explicarle o contarle nada sobre Jess, el beso y todo lo que me estaba haciendo plantearme. Mis dudas. Mi… mi necesidad de tiempo y espacio.

- Ya puede pasar a verle – me anunció una enfermera amable.

Asentí y me levanté. La habitación estaba silenciosa y llena de calor. Logan estaba despertando en su cama, conectado a una máquina y con varios viales de suero en las muñecas. Parecía destrozado.

- Hacha… - murmuró, esbozando media sonrisa dolorida.

- Dios, Logan… - suspiré, más aliviada al oírle hablar.

- No estoy tan mal como parece.

- Bueno, entonces sólo estás hecho pedazos, no me tranquiliza mucho.

- Tienes mala cara – musitó - ¿Estás bien?

- Olvídate de mí, ¿necesitas algo?

- Lo siento.

- Déjalo, Logan, no… - murmuré repentinamente incómoda. Suspiré – Yo también lo siento – y lo dije de verdad, sólo que él pensó que me disculpaba por otra cosa.

- Me lo merecía.

Me quedé descolocada unos minutos hasta comprender que él refería a las chicas con las que había estado, la pelea que habíamos tenido y cómo se había marchado. Me acerqué a él y le cogí la mano. Debería haberle explicado lo de Philadelphia, pero no me vi capaz. Estaba allí tirado, hecho polvo, no… no pude.

- Necesitas descansar – dije, en cambio -. Iré a casa a cambiarme de ropa y… eso. Volveré cuando te despiertes – aseguré. Yo también necesitaba descansar y salir de allí o me acabaría mareando de verdad.

Logan me besó la mano, sonreí a medias y me marché. Una vez en el coche, hice una llamada.

- ¿Sí, hija de mis entrañas? ¿Cómo está? – me preguntó mamá con su clásico tono acelerado.

- Bien… No, tiene un aspecto horrible – admití desinflada -, pero habla y no parece muy asustado.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Igual hubiesen tenido que venir los médicos otra vez. No sé… no sé qué hacer, mamá.

- Vas a tener que contárselo en algún momento, cariño. Ahora vivís juntos, no puedes escondérselo y pretender que no se entere – mamá respiró hondo y oí un bocinazo de fondo -. Sookie me esta esperando en el coche…

- Sí, claro. Salúdala de mi parte.

Colgamos. Marqué otro número y me saltó el buzón de voz. No sabría decir si eso fue mejor o peor.

- Me gustaría poder hablar contigo cara a cara, pero no hay tiempo. Lo del otro día… No quiero que pienses que no significó nada para mí, porque sí lo hizo, pero ha pasado algo, Jess, y no puedo hacer las cosas como me gustaría ahora. Necesito que tengas paciencia, por favor. Te volveré a llamar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_No tengo mucho tiempo, porque tengo que salir corriendo a un ensayo, pero quería daros las gracias por los reviews :D Ya tengo ganas de escribir la próxima escena entre Jess y Rory…_

_Un beso,_

_Kira_


	5. Retroceso

**5 – Retroceso**

Fiel a mi palabra, regresé al hospital. Quise dormir allí, incluso, aunque admito que quizás fuera para paliar un poco esa culpabilidad latente que tenía dentro y me reconcomía por minutos. Logan no era capaz de comprender el por qué de tanta entrega, debía de pensar que yo debería seguir enfadada, quizás sí que estaba autoflagelándose con el látigo de la culpa un poco más de lo necesario por el daño causado en su momento.

Solo pasé junto a su cama la primera noche. Al día siguiente, Logan insistió en que volviese al apartamento y tratase de hacer un poco de vida normal, fuese a clase y todas esas cosas que de repente eran tan intrascendentales. En vez de reenganchar las clases, que era lo que debería haber hecho, sobre todo para que a Paris no le diese un ataque, me marché a Stars Hollow de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía tranquila y segura en el pueblo, como si nada inesperado pudiese alcanzarme allí.

- ¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó mamá sobresaltada al chocarse conmigo en la puerta.

- ¡Ah! – exclamé, sorprendida, y reculé unos pasos, tanto que casi me caí -. Pero ¡¿qué pasa?!

- Oí ruidos – se explicó ella con una mano sobre el pecho -, pensé que igual era un loco con un hacha…

- Te dije que ese coche no era el de un psicópata – intervino Luke uniéndose a nosotras con calma. Me sonrió -. Hola, Rory. ¿Cómo está Logan?

- Muy calmado… y hecho un asco, la verdad, pero respira y articula palabras y si le das con un palo se mueve, así que los médicos son optimistas y a mí me obligan a serlo. No quiere verme atrapada en el hospital, entre él y su médico casi me han echado de allí.

- ¿Vienes de visita? – preguntó mamá instándome a seguirla hacia la cocina. Sobre la mesa había todo un despliegue de chucherías cargadas de aditivos que seguramente mamá estaba devorando mientras Luke cocinaba lo que hervía desde los fogones (que, por cierto, olía que alimentaba).

- Pensaba quedarme unos días, no me siento cómoda en casa de Logan… sin él – añadí al final. Mamá enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, y Luke asintió comprensivo y ajeno a los verdaderos motivos.

Así que me instalé en mi dormitorio de siempre y me dediqué a mantener la cabeza ocupada estudiando todo el día. A la mañana siguiente fui al hospital de nuevo y cuando regresé a la hora de comer a casa descubrí que Luke estaba trabajando y mamá comía en el hotel, por lo que rebusqué en las sobras de comida china del frigo.

Estaba calentando unos rollitos de primavera de aspecto sospechoso en el microondas cuando sonó el timbre.

- Babette, ya sabes que puedes entrar por la puerta de atrás – grité mientras iba a abrir.

Y me quedé congelada cuando vi quién me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- Jess…

OoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO

_Y con eso y un bizcocho… os dejo con la intriga xD_

_Un beso,_

_Kira._


	6. Inesperado

_Tres meses sin actualizar y no habéis mandado ningún paquete bomba, estoy sorprendida, este fandom es más civilizado que otros que frecuento xD No me odiéis mucho, la vuelta al cole ya ha empezado, ese será mi castigo divino._

_Un beso,_

_Kira._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**6 – Inesperado**

- Jess…

- Rory – él medio sonrió al verme la cara de desconcierto y señaló vagamente al interior -. ¿Puedo pasar? No vi ningún coche, así que supongo que estás sola.

- Claro, pasa – respondí, aún aturullada.

Fuimos a la cocina y le señalé las sillas para que se sentase, aunque yo me quedé de pie y él desestimó mi oferta con un gesto de la mano. Era ridículo estar allí parados y en silencio, uno en cada extremo de la habitación, sin saber qué decir.

- Yo… pensé que esperarías a que te llamase – comenté, un poco molesta.

- He esperado, pero al no recibir noticias tuyas desde el día D…

- Te dejé un mensaje – repuse, y él frunció el ceño.

- Me robaron el móvil esa noche en un bar, creí que llamarías a la librería al no recibir respuesta.

Me mordí el labio. Idiota de mí, había dado por hecho que él acataría y callaría lo que yo hubiese decidido.

- ¿Qué me decías en ese mensaje? – Jess me miró con interés y mal disimulada intención de hacerme sonrojar, pero yo no sonreí, sino que sólo solté un suspiro y él volvió a mostrarse serio, preocupado y puede que incluso un poco mosqueado.

- Logan… tuvo un accidente en Uruguay, Paraguay o lo que sea… Está en el hospital con medio cuerpo escayolado, no he podido… hablar con él, no he sido capaz.

Jess asintió en silencio, sin comentar nada, y eso me sorprendió. El viejo Jess, el que me exigía helados con cucurucho a cambio de estudiar y casi no hablaba cuando teníamos diecisiete años, se habría exasperado y me habría echado en cara mi debilidad, pero éste, el adulto capaz de tomarse algo en serio y enfrentar los problemas, se limitó a cruzar la cocina y abrazarme. Y esa seriedad, descubrir que eso era justamente lo único que quería y necesitaba, me asustó un poco.

Aun así, me aferré a él como si fuese mi tabla de náufraga.

La campanita del microondas sonó.

- Creo que tu comida está lista – susurró él contra mi oreja.

Incapaz de controlarme, le besé en el cuello y luego, por mi propia salud, me aparté con suavidad para sacar la comida de allí. Toda la cocina apestaba ya a comida china. Saqué otro plato y repartí lo que quedaba entre los dos.

- Hasta que Logan esté mejor, esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte – admití con tristeza señalando los platos.

Jess sonrió divertido y se sentó.

- Lo haremos como quieras.


	7. Ocultación

_¡Han pasado milenios! No tengo excusa más allá de una vida deplorable y mucha falta de inspiración, así voy a pasar de dar explicaciones que no interesan a nadie, con vuestro permiso. Mejor os dejo el capítulo sin más, que, a fin de cuentas, es lo que interesa. Besos para todos,_

_Kira._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**7 – Ocultación.**

En los días que Logan pasó en el hospital, no hablé con Jess. ¿Para qué? Ya me sentía bastante mal por mi cuenta como para acentuarlo incluso más dedicándome a mantener relaciones platónicas ilícitas a espaldas de mi novio herido. De todas formas, nunca he sido buena actriz y mis dotes no mejoraron con la situación: llegaba por las mañanas temprano, antes incluso de que comenzase la hora de visita, y estaba con él hasta que ya no podía apurar más el tiempo y tenía que marcharme a clase, porque era más fácil actuar con tranquilidad si él estaba dormido. Sin embargo, Logan había sido cabezota respecto a lo de las visitas, no quería que perdiese ni un minuto de mi ajetreado tiempo en estar allí si cosas más importantes, como él las llamaba, reclamaban mi atención. Por otro lado, a mí tampoco me venía mal esa actitud: cada minuto con él me hacía sentir la persona más falsa y baja del cosmos, algo todavía peor si tenemos en cuenta que, encima, tenía que actuar con normalidad para no levantar sospechas.

Mamá se pasó por el hospital un par de veces para ver cómo iban las cosas, y Logan aprovechaba esas ocasiones para sacarme de su habitación y mandarme a la cafetería bajo la excusa de "Ya que tu madre está aquí y encima la enfermera tiene que venir a bañarme… No quiero que lo veas". Entonces nosotras nos íbamos a tomar un café a la calle de al lado y yo soportaba el escrutinio de los ojos maternos sobre mi persona.

- ¿Estás bien?

Removí un poco el café de mi taza y me encogí de hombros.

- Cansada.

- No, a ti te pasa algo más. Tienes la misma cara que tiene Jodie Foster cuando visita a Jack Nicholson en _El silencio de los corderos_.

- Genial, ya me siento mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Mamá no iba a aprobar lo que tenía que contarle. Explicarle todo el asunto sólo iba a servir para hacerla cómplice de mi desgracia, y ella disimulaba todavía peor que yo, lo que era mucho decir. Así que no dije nada.

- Sólo estoy cansada, son muchas horas de hospital – tomé un trago largo de café y me levanté -. Voy al baño, vengo ahora.

En realidad sólo quería terminar ahí la conversación y estaba segura de que cuando regresase a la mesa podríamos sacar otro tema y distraernos un rato, aunque mis expectativas no se cumplieron como me habría gustado: mamá me estaba mirando como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. Al sentarme de nuevo, cogió el móvil que me había dejado sobre la mesa y me enseñó la llamada perdida de la pantalla.

- ¿Y que no te pase nada tiene algo que ver con que Jess Mariano haya decidido llamarte? – preguntó.


	8. Destapado

_Siento haber tardado tanto, pero mi cuenta aquí parece estar en un hiatus muy grande desde hace tiempo gracias a la vida real (que no siempre es mejor). Un abrazo,_

_Kira_

* * *

**8 - Destapado**

- Pensé que se te había pasado – admitió mamá, desconcertada, después de oír mi explicación -. Pensé que a él también, no creí que fueseis a tomároslo en serio. ¿Entonces sólo estás haciendo tiempo hasta poder despedirte de Logan?

- Gracias, despedirse suena mejor que dar la patada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo que hay, cariño.

- La situación es globalmente asquerosa – me quejé, diciendo por primera vez en días lo que me flotaba dentro de la cabeza.

- Quédate con quien más feliz te haga, Rory, no estés con Logan por ser buena samaritana. Puede que no sea el mejor momento del mundo para dejarle, pero se merece algo más que una relación por compasión.

O_O_O_O_O

Los médicos le dieron el alta a Logan poco después de esto y me lo llevé a casa. Me daba la sensación de que ahora todo iba a ser más complicado, porque ya no habría donde esconderse, ni noches a solas o huidas clandestinas a Stars Hollow para escapar de la presión constante a la que me sometían los lugares relacionados con Logan. Estaríamos los dos solos de nuevo en su casa.

Fue una tarde, casi cuatro días después de su regreso, cuando reventó la burbuja. Había llamado a Jess después de que mamá viese su número en mi móvil. Quería interesarse por cómo estaba yo y yo había hecho una sola alusión a toda la espera a la que le estaba sometiendo, lo que agradecí en silencio. El Jess de dieciséis años no habría sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada y, me gustase o no, habría tenido todo el derecho del mundo a presionarme un poco para hacer avanzar la cosa. Éste, en cambio, había guardado silencio y me había dado espacio, y yo me sentía cada vez peor.

Mi móvil pitó aquella tarde desde la meseta de la cocina. No lo dejaba olvidado en ninguna parte ni a sol ni a sombra, jamás se quedaba fuera de mi alcance, sobre todo porque pretendía evitar otra escena como la de la cafetería con mamá. Por eso pegué un respingo en el sofá, bajo el brazo de Logan, al oírlo. Él sonrió sin comprender.

- Sólo es tu móvil, ¿quieres que te lo traiga? – estaba orgulloso de sí mismo desde que había sido capaz de recuperar la movilidad de las piernas y se volvía de lo más servicial para cosas como ésta, deseoso de recuperar el tiempo perdido tras todos los días de cama.

- No hace falta – dije, sonriendo benevolente, y me levanté para ir a coger mi teléfono.

Era una llamada perdida de Jess.

Me quedé mirando la pantalla como una idiota durante varios segundos y decidí que el momento había llegado. Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de mi vaquero, regresé al sofá y me senté, esta vez más alejada y seria.

- Logan – lo llamé, y me miró. Como si se imaginase que lo que venía era serio, apagó la tele con el mando y trató de enderezarse un poco en su asiento -, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

* * *

_Dejar reviews salva gatitos :D_


End file.
